Pest Control
Pest Control is the first contract for the Chinese taking place in the first quarter of Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. Overview The contract involves destroying a North Korean communications Head Quarters that is being used to spy on Chinese operations in the near-by Pyongyang airport. For a bonus, the Mercenary is also tasked with destroying four troop barracks located in the area. Objectives #Destroy Enemy Communications HQ BONUS: Destroy the four troop Barracks Supplies Given *Artillery Strike x 2 - Free The Contract After leaving the Chinese HQ the player can commandeer a Type 89 APC. The player should make their way up the indicated path until they reach a Chinese roadblock with an officer and another Type 89. Pass around the roadblock without running over and PLA soldiers (pick up a few if you want). Immediately after, a KPA roadblock should appear, destroy it and continue to the KPA HQ. At the KPA occupied museum there will be two barracks on each side that you should destroy first. In the middle are a couple of MGs and a statue to Song, destroy those too. If your APC is destroyed get another one from the Chinese roadblock. Between the now destroyed barracks and the KPA HQ you will notice two apartment buildings, watch out for RPG wielding soldiers on each balcony. Use the Artillery Strike on the HQ to finish the contract. The value of the contract is $50,000. The bonus is $10,000 per barracks destroyed for a total value of $40,000. Email Messages Introductory e-mail message Sender: Fiona Taylor Subject: Colonel Zhou Peng "After you finished that contract for Buford, I did some research on where his troops are positioned. Seems like his main rival is the man commanding Chinese forces in the area. Colonel Zhou Peng. Probably some opportunities there." Secondary e-mail message Sender: Fiona Taylor Subject: Contract: "Pest Control" "I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun with the heavy firepower provided by the Chinese. ''---'' Contract Terms & Conditions 1. Destroy NK outpost at Children's Museum. Contract value: $50,000" Tertiary e-mail message Sender: Fiona Taylor Subject: Mission Loadout "The Type89 APC tank parked outside of the HQ is available for your use in this contract. Additionally, given your proximity to the mission area, the Chinese can provide you 152mm air burst shell support should you need it." Bonus e-mail Sender: Fiona Taylor Subject: Contract Updated: 'Pest Control' "The Chinese discovered four NK barracks near the museum. I've negotiated a $10,000 bonus per barracks you destroy. Belowis the revised contract the supersedes the previous one I sent you. ''---'' Contract Terms & Conditions 1. Destroy the NK outpost at Children's Museum BONUS: Destroy NK barracks Contract value: $50,000 Bonus value: $10,000 per barracks destroyed" Transcript The player leaves the Mafia HQ after Foothold. *'Fiona': I've identified another possible source of income and intel. Check your PDA for the email Player enters China HQ. *'Col. Peng': A mercenary. . . violence for profit, the two hallmarks of western ideology together in one package. My name is Colonel Zhou Peng of the People's Army. I will tell you now that I disapprove of using 'private contractors'. But the People's Army is large and slow to rouse. If I am to secure this province for China, I must employ your services or risk losing the initiative. Working for the People's Republic involves many dangerous and unpleasant duties, dealing with me chief among them. Reward my trust with loyalty, and you will have access to our considerable support. China is a vast and powerful nation. Acting as our ally means you will be. . . unstoppable. If you are willing to help, I have a job for you. The North Koreans set up a communications center to the north that allows them to spy on us. Get rid of this irritation for me, and we may have more work for you in the future. This is my associate, Captain Leu. If this contract interests you, speak to him. He will give you all the details. The door is right there. If you are not interested, please depart. The player remains in the HQ *'Col. Peng': Before we can properly administer this province, we must first rid it of any remnants of General Song's army. The player still remains in the HQ. *'Col. Peng': Song is an experienced commander, but his army is insignificant compared to mine. The player continues to remain in the HQ'. *'Col. Peng': Do not test me. Patience and time are two resources I will not waste on you. Player leaves China HQ. **'Chris': **'Jennifer': Charming guy. Really. **'Mattias': *'Fiona': Oh I'm sure he'll warm right up once you get to know him. Player approaches museum. *'Fiona': There's the museum! Destroy it! Shortly after entering the NK base. *'Fiona': Hey, I just got an e-mail from Chinese HQ. I've found the buildings they're interested in on the satellite imagery. Check out your PDA for the coordinates of each structure. The first barracks is destroyed. *'Fiona': Nice. The second barracks is destroyed. *'Fiona': Good job. That's another NK building taken care of. The third barracks is destroyed. *'Fiona': Keep it up. The last barracks is destroyed. *'Fiona': Nice. The player destroys the NK HQ. *'Fiona': Well done. That's one less NK command center. The contract is completed. *'Fiona': You should play the field a little, get to know all the major players before you commit yourself. Trivia *The KPA HQ was a Childrens Museum before the Song Conflict. Category:Contracts Category:Mercenaries Category:People's Liberation Army